Classic stories x Divergent
by Tobias is mine HA
Summary: Hi. I wanted to write another story so i thought I would do a couple of one-shots which are classic stories but with Divergent characters. This isn't put as a crossover because i thhink ceossovers are when two different worlds meet. (tell me if I'm wrong) I still suck at sumaries...
1. Beatrice Prior and the seven dwarfs

**Hey it's me again. I decided to do a couple of One-shot stories that are based on classic stories, like this one is based on Snow White.**

Snow White – Tris  
Prince – Tobias/Four  
Queen – Jeanine  
7 Dwarves – Christina, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Peter, Tori, Edward.  
Huntsman – Lynn  
King – Andrew  
Old Queen – Natalie  


Once upon a time . . . in a great castle, a Prince's daughter grew up happy and contented, in spite of a jealous stepmother. She was very pretty, with blue eyes and long blonde hair. Her skin was delicate and fair, and she was called Beatrice Prior. Everyone was quite sure she would become very beautiful. Though her stepmother was a wicked woman, she too was very beautiful, and the magic mirror told her this every day, whenever she asked it.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the loveliest lady in the land?" The reply was always; "You are, your Majesty," until the dreadful day when she heard it say, "Beatrice is the loveliest in the land." The stepmother was furious and, wild with jealousy, began plotting to get rid of her rival. Calling one of her trusty servants, she bribed him with a rich reward to take Beatrice into the forest, far away from the Castle. Then, unseen, he was to put her to death. The greedy servant, attracted to the reward, agreed to do this deed, and he led the innocent little girl away. However, when they came to the fatal spot, the man's courage failed him and, leaving Snow White sitting beside a tree, he mumbled an excuse and ran off. Snow White was all alone in the forest.

Night came, but the servant did not , alone in the dark forest, began to cry bitterly. She thought she could feel terrible eyes spying on her, and she heard strange sounds and rustlings that made her heart thump. At last, overcome by tiredness, she fell asleep curled under a tree.

Beatrice slept fitfully, wakening from time to time with a start and staring into the darkness round her. Several times, she thought she felt something, or somebody touch her as she slept.

At last, dawn woke the forest to the song of the birds, and Beatrice too, awoke. A whole world was stirring to life and the little girl was glad to see how silly her fears had been. However, the thick trees were like a wall round her, and as she tried to find out where she was, she came upon a path. She walked along it, hopefully. On she walked 'til she came to a clearing. There stood a strange cottage, with a tiny door, tiny windows and a tiny chimney pot. Everything about the cottage was much tinier than it ought to be. Beatrice pushed the door open.

"l wonder who lives here?" she said to herself, peeping round the kitchen. "What tiny plates! And spoons! There must be seven of them, the table's laid for seven people." Upstairs was a bedroom with seven neat little beds. Going back to the kitchen, Beatrice had an idea.

"I'll make them something to eat. When they come home, they'll be glad to find a meal ready." Towards dusk, seven tiny men marched homewards singing. But when they opened the door, to their surprise they found a bowl of hot steaming soup on the table, and the whole house spick and span. Upstairs was Beatrice, fast asleep on one of the beds. The chief dwarf prodded her gently.

"Who are you?" he asked. Beatrice told them her sad story, and tears sprang to the dwarfs' eyes. Then one of them said, as he noisily blew his nose:

"Stay here with us!"

"Hooray! Hooray!" they cheered, dancing joyfully round the little girl. The dwarfs said to Beatrice:

"You can live here and tend to the house while we're down the mine. Don't worry about your stepmother leaving you in the forest. We love you and we'll take care of you!" Beatrice gratefully accepted their hospitality, and next morning the dwarfs set off for work. But they warned Beatrice not to open the door to strangers.

Meanwhile, the servant had returned to the castle, with the heart of a roe deer. He gave it to the cruel stepmother, telling her it belonged to Beatrice, so that he could claim the reward. Highly pleased, the stepmother turned again to the magic mirror. But her hopes were dashed, for the mirror replied: "The loveliest in the land is still Beatrice, who lives in the seven dwarfs' cottage, down in the forest." The stepmother was beside herself with rage.

"She must die! She must die!" she screamed. Disguising herself as an old peasant woman, she put a poisoned apple with the others in her basket. Then, taking the quickest way into the forest, she crossed the swamp at the edge of the trees. She reached the bank unseen, just as Beatrice stood waving goodbye to the seven dwarfs on their way to the mine.

Beatrice was in the kitchen when she heard the sound at the door: KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?" she called suspiciously, remembering the dwarfs advice.

"I'm an old peasant woman selling apples," came the reply.

"I don't need any apples, thank you," she replied.

"But they are beautiful apples and ever so juicy!" said the velvety voice from outside the door.

"I'm not supposed to open the door to anyone," said the little girl, who was reluctant to disobey her friends.

"And quite right too! Good girl! If you promised not to open up to strangers, then of course you can't buy. You are a good girl indeed!" Then the old woman went on.

"And as a reward for being good, I'm going to make you a gift of one of my apples!" Without a further thought, Beatrice opened the door just a tiny crack, to take the apple.

"There! Now isn't that a nice apple?" Beatrice bit into the fruit, and as she did, fell to the ground in a faint: the effect of the terrible poison left her lifeless instantaneously.

Now chuckling evilly, the wicked stepmother hurried off. But as she ran back across the swamp, she tripped and fell into the quicksand. No one heard her cries for help, and she disappeared without a trace.

Meanwhile, the dwarfs came out of the mine to find the sky had grown dark and stormy. Loud thunder echoed through the valleys and streaks of lightning ripped the sky. Worried about Beatrice they ran as quickly as they could down the mountain to the cottage.

There they found Beatrrice, lying still and lifeless, the poisoned apple by her side. They did their best to bring her around, but it was no use.

They wept and wept for a long time. Then they laid her on a bed of rose petals, carried her into the forest and put her in a crystal coffin.

Each day they laid a flower there.

Then one evening, they discovered a strange young man admiring Beatrice' lovely face through the glass. After listening to the story, the Prince (for he was a prince!) made a suggestion.

"If you allow me to take her to the Castle, I'll call in famous doctors to waken her from this peculiar sleep. She's so lovely . . . I'd love to kiss her. . . !" He did, and as though by magic, the Prince's kiss broke the spell. To everyone's astonishment, Beatrice opened her eyes. She had amazingly come back to life! Now in love, the Prince asked Beatrice to marry him, and the dwarfs reluctantly had to say good bye to Beatrice.

From that day on, Beatrice lived happily in a great castle. But from time to time, she was drawn back to visit the little cottage down in the forest.


	2. CinderTris

**Hi. Verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy short story**

**Cinderella – Beatrice  
Prince – Tobias  
Mice – Christina, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Will  
Evil stepmother – Jeanine  
Evil stepsisters – Molly, Lauren  
Fairy godmother – Tori**

I do not own Divergent...but i havent checed in a while :)

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl named Beatrice. She lived with her wicked stepmother and two stepsisters. They treated Beatrice very badly.

One day, they were invited for a grand ball in the king's palace. But Beatrice's stepmother would not let her go. Beatrice was made to sew new party gowns for her stepmother and stepsisters, and curl their hair. They then went to the ball, leaving Cinderella alone at home.

Cinderella felt very sad and began to cry. "Don't worry Beatrice" Christina says  
"Yeah we'll get you to that ball" Marlene says  
"How?" Beatrice asks

Suddenly, a fairy godmother appeared and said, "Don't cry, Beatrice! I will send you to the ball!" But Beatrice was sad.  
She said "I don't have a gown to wear for the ball!" The fairy godmother waved her magic wand and changed Beatrice's old clothes into a beautiful new gown! The fairy godmother then touched Cinderella's feet with the magic wand. She had beautiful glass slippers! "How will I go to the grand ball?" asked Beatrice. The fairy godmother found the six mice playing near a pumpkin, in the kitchen "This is how we will get you to the ball." All the mice said in unison.  
Tori touched them with her magic wand and the mice became four shiny black horses and two coachmen and the pumpkin turned into a golden coach. Beatrice was overjoyed and set off for the ball in the coach drawn by the six black horses. Before leaving. the fairy godmother said, "Beatrice, this magic will only last until midnight! You must reach home by then!"

When Beatrice entered the palace, everybody was struck by her beauty. Nobody, not even Beatrice's stepmother or stepsisters, knew who she really was in her pretty clothes and shoes. The handsome prince also saw her and fell in love with Beatrice. He went to her and asked, "Do you want to dance?" And Beatrice said, "Yes!" The prince danced with her all night and nobody recognized the beautiful dancer. Beatrice was so happy dancing with the prince that she almost forgot what the fairy godmother had said. At the last moment, Beatrice remembered her fairy godmother's words and she rushed to go home. "Oh! I must go!" she cried and ran out of the palace. One of her glass slippers came off but Beatrice did not turn back for it. She reached home just as the clock struck twelve. Her coach turned back into a pumpkin, the horses into mice and her fine ball gown into rags. Her stepmother and stepsisters reached home shortly after that. They were talking about the beautiful lady who had been dancing with the prince.

The prince had fallen in love with Beatrice and wanted to find out who the beautiful girl was, but he did not even know her name. He found the glass slipper that had come off Beatrice's foot as she ran home. The prince said, "I will find her. The lady whose foot fits this slipper will be the one I marry!" The next day, the prince and his servants took the glass slipper and went to all the houses in the kingdom. They wanted to find the lady whose feet would fit in the slipper. All the women in the kingdom tried the slipper but it would not fit any of them. Beatrice's stepsisters also tried on the little glass slipper. They tried to squeeze their feet and push hard into the slipper, but the servant was afraid the slipper would break. Beatrice's stepmother would not let her try the slipper on, but the prince saw her and said, "Let her also try on the slipper!" The slipper fit her perfectly. The prince recognized her from the ball. He married Beatrice and together they lived happily ever after.


End file.
